The Stress of Married Life and everything with it
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: Hermione and Lucius are married. This is the final installment in the 'The Stress of' trilogy. It just tells you about their first few years together in some detail, and their lives overall. LMHG and co.
1. Chapter 1

(This is my fifth fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. This is the last in a trilogy of 'The Stress of…' series, so I advise you read the first two before you read this

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter One

Paris had been wonderful. Venice had been too. Bora Bora, Vienna and Casablanca were equally as romantic. Turkey, Malta, Argentina, Portugal and Greece had been fantastic also. In one month Lucius and Hermione had been all over the place. Their honeymoon had been one of the most brilliant things that had ever happened to each of them. Together they'd been to some of the most romantic places in the world.

They had wined and dines and sixty-nined; as well as many other positions. Their first evening together had been magical, romantic and…well...orgasmic. Of course, it had been painful at first for Hermione, but after the initial entry she slowly began to feel pleasure instead of pain. Together, Lucius and Hermione had climbed the peak of sexual pleasure. It had been amazing.

After their month of honeymoon bliss though, they returned back to England. Firstly they took their suitcases to Malfoy Manor, where Lucius and Hermione would be living; despite all the memories encased inside its walls. Once they'd returned their things to their new home, they flooed to the Burrow and into a room of Weasleys eating breakfast.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley had screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight of the newly-wed. She had jumped into the fireplace and hugger Hermione tightly, knocking her backwards into Lucius who got crushed against the back wall of the fireplace.

"Molly….Lucius…Crushed." Hermione managed to say, even though her lungs were being crushed by her ribcage which Molly was squeezing tightly. Mrs. Weasley let go.

"Of course Dear. Sorry. Morning Lucius." Molly greeted him warmly as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and Lucius was freed from the wall.

"Morning." He said, slightly stiffly. He walked out of the fireplace and Molly followed. Hermione was surrounded by the Weasleys, each hugging her and asking her questions. Ginny's voices were loudest.

"What was it like? Was it romantic?" Ginny was asking in an excited voice. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Tell me! Please….what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I'm quite hungry." Hermione said, turning to Molly. Molly's face brightened.

"Right away." She said; loving the role of hostess. Promptly Lucius and Hermione were sat at the breakfast table with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Charlie (who was back from Romania) and large plates of food in front of them. Fred and George were in Diagon Alley, Percy was still shunning the family and Bill was busy with Fleur in France.

"So. How was the honeymoon?" Arthur Weasley asked, leaning forward expectantly. Lucius turned to Hermione, kissed her cheek, before starting on an hour-long tale of their honeymoon; the best bits and the worst bits (Hermione falling off the Gondola into the canal). The hour was filled with smiles, laughter, sighs and other similar sounds. At the end of the tale Lucius leaned over and kissed Hermione. Ginny watched Avidly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at one another longingly, Charlie grinned and Ron blushed before looking away.

"Anyway. Thank you so much for breakfast Molly." Hermione said as Molly replied 'you're welcome', "but we're here to collect our gifts actually, so we can return home and prepare ourselves for married life."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and left the room. A few minutes later a large pile of gifts had been levitated into the room. Then she shrank the pile until Hermione could fit them all inside her bag. She did so, and then the couple stood in the fireplace, ready to leave.

"Thanks again Weasley's. We'll visit soon. You'll have to come over for dinner sometime. Goodbye." Lucius thanked them before throwing the powder over himself and Hermione and called out "Malfoy Manner."

The newlyweds left in a flash of green light and smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

(This is my fifth fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. This is the last in a trilogy of 'The Stress of…' series, so I advise you read the first two before you read this. I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Two

Back at Malfoy Manor the couple had resized their gifts and opened them. Some were thoughtful, others practical and some naughty; just like at Hermione's Hen night.

Lucius and Hermione had spent the next month getting the Manor sorted out with all their belongings, re-decorating certain rooms, having friends over for dinner, visiting friends for lunch, having the Granger's round for visits and other similar things that married couples do. Oh….and lots of passionate love-making sessions.

Then, on Sunday morning, two months after Hermione and Lucius had gotten married, Hermione felt sick. She had rushed to the bathroom and thrown up, but she thought nothing of it. She'd gone about her day, completely forgetting the incident; pushing it to the back of her mind. She blamed it on the chicken they'd eaten the night before. It was probably bad meat. She'd ask Lucius if he'd been sick later that evening.

When she asked him that evening, in a casual manner, Lucius had told her he hadn't been sick, or felt ill, at all. Hermione worried slightly at that. Why would she, only she, be sick? Thoughts filled Hermione's head but she pushed them aside. She was overreacting, and she knew it. She told herself firmly that it was a one-time thing and it meant nothing. That thought worked well.

Until it happened again the next morning. Hermione had rushed to the bathroom and vomited for the second time in two days. That worried Hermione. Especially seems she and Lucius weren't using protection; she hadn't fancied taking contraceptive potions. Hermione got up from the bathroom floor and returned to hers and Lucius's bedroom. She lay down on the bed. Luckily, Lucius wasn't there. Then she took out her wand and cast a small charm whilst running it over her stomach. The white light turned blue and she gulped. When it turned pink also, she gulped again. It's worse than she expected.

"Uh oh." She said aloud to herself.

A few hours later Lucius arrived home.

"Hermione, my love." He called out. "I'm back from work." Lucius had quit his job as Potions Professor after he and Hermione had got married. He wanted to work closer to home; so now he worked in St Mungo's as a fully qualified healer. Lucius had always been rich enough to not need to work and he had also been smart enough to do almost any job. Now that he'd married Hermione though he wanted to work; not for an income but so he could say he was working. He'd opted to work as a healer because he'd be doing something useful. It also impressed Hermione. This new job also meant he could come home everyday, and not have to stay in Hogwarts like he'd done when he'd worked there.

Lucius listened intently, expecting to hear the rushing footsteps of his wife; and that is exactly what he heard.

Hermione came running down from upstairs and ran into Lucius's arms. He span her around in the air a few times before placing her on the ground and kissing her. Hermione return the kiss but then she remembered this morning and she pulled back. Lucius looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" he asked inquisitively.

Hermione paused, but then decided firmly that she should not waste time, and just get the announcement over and done with. She hoped for a good reaction as she told Lucius her news.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

(This is my fifth fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. This is the last in a trilogy of 'The Stress of…' series, so I advise you read the first two before you read this. I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Three

Hermione scrunched her eyes closed, expecting the worst. What happened next almost made her faint.

Lucius scooped her up in his arms and bellowed.

"Yes! My wife's having my child!" He swung her around in his arms, before placing her on the floor and kissing her more passionately than ever before; one hand entwined in her long silky brown hair and the other snaked around her waist which would soon expand.

"You're pleased?" Hermione asked, genuinely shocked.

"Of course I am. I love children. I wanted more after Draco, but Narcissa became infertile. I believe this is my second chance. Oh I'm so grateful to you Hermione, thank you." He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her lips, her neck. He smothered her with kisses as she spoke.

"Don't you want to know what gender it is?" she asked. She was smiling to herself as Lucius kissed her. She had so wanted to have children, and now she knew Lucius felt the same, she was on a high almost. Lucius kissing her and looked up, his eyes shining with happy tears.

"Of course I do. What are we having? A little prince? A darling angel?" he asked, happy with either a son or a daughter.

"A boy." Hermione said. Before she could speak any further Lucius had let out a cry of pure happiness and grabbed Hermione, squeezing her tightly, but gently at the same time.

"Hermione, you're the only woman I ever want children with. My marriage to Narcissa was arranged and done because we were both pure-bloods; it was done for honour and respect. My marriage to you is out of love. You're the woman I love, and soon you'll be the mother of my child. I don't think anything else could make me happier." He announced as he held Hermione in his arms.

"What about the fact that we're having a girl also?" Hermione asked, grinning. Lucius released her from his arms, and turned her to face him.

"Twins?" he asked dumbfounded. Hermione nodded. Lucius grabbed Hermione again and hugged her. She hugged back as Lucius sobbed into her hair. "I'm so unbelievably happy. These are happy tears." He said.

"I know." Hermione said, tears running down her own face. "I'm crying them too."

So the couple stood in one another's arms, crying onto each others shoulders. Not out of sorrow or melancholy, but out of love and new found job. They were relishing in the fact that they were soon going to be a mother and father together; the proud parents of unidentical male and female twins.

Their own little procreations. Their little prince and angel.


	4. Chapter 4

(This is my fifth fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. This is the last in a trilogy of 'The Stress of…' series, so I advise you read the first two before you read this. I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Four

Lucius and Hermione had had an excellent love making session that evening. The idea of the woman he loved having his children certainly affected Lucius.

After celebrating Lucius and Hermione had apparated to Hermione's parents house. They had rejoiced with the couple over the fact Hermione was a month and a half pregnant. Mrs. Granger had been especially happy; as she'd always wanted grandchildren.

Then they went to the Weasleys and told them the news; luckily Harry was there as well. They'd had a celebratory lunch which was delicious and filling.

Then Hermione and Lucius went to Hogwarts to tell the staff and to tell Ginny; who had started her sixth year. The girl had burst into tears when Hermione had told her.

So their families and friends had celebrated with them, and everyone had reflected upon Draco; the son Lucius lost. Both Lucius and Hermione knew he would have been a great half-brother to their unborn children; even if their mother was Hermione. Draco had been a caring young man although this had rarely been shown to certain people. A few tears were shed in his memory and even Ron and Harry were mournful of their lost nemesis that had never truly been completely rotten. Lucius missed his son; but with his new son and daughter on the way, he couldn't help being joyful and excited.

So, over nine long months Hermione blossomed and bloomed and grew very large; especially her stomach. She gained some weight, obviously, but this changed her body into a more womanly shaped and Lucius loved it even more when she had these new curves. Her emotions were up and down, one minute she'd be laughing and joyful, the next she'd be sobbing her eyes out. She suffered badly from morning sickness, and spent many hours over the nine months scolding Lucius for getting her into this state. By the end of the nine months, she was glad it would be over. Finally her due date came, and passed. This made Hermione quite angry, because the babies just weren't coming. Two weeks after her due date the babies were induced and she entered labour.

Seventeen hours later both their son and daughter were in the world, after much pain and suffering on both Hermione and Lucius's part; as Hermione had consistently squeezed his hand throughout most of the contractions, and had threatened him with death several times.

Once both children were out though, all this was forgotten, and the new parents could only gaze at their newborn children with pure love.

Drake and Faye were very different, and of course this was expected as they are unidentical twins. Drake (named so because of it's similarity to Draco) had his mothers brown hair which curled on his small head, but his fathers silvery grey eyes. On the other hand, Faye (named so because Faye means Fairy and they wanted a feminine creature to match the very masculine dragon meaning behind Drake and Draco) had her mother's eyes; brown and warm-looking, but her father's white-blonde hair which covered her head in a straight fashion. Both babies were gorgeous, and both were gurgling happily as they fed on one of their mother's breasts each.

Hermione watched them, cooing at their cuteness, as Lucius stood very close by; ever much the proud father.

They were complete. They were a family. And hopefully, these two would only be the start. Hopefully their little prince, and their little angel, would be the first of several; but as Lucius pondered this thought he decided to at least give Hermione a bit of a break. After all, it's not everyday someone has twins.


	5. Chapter 5

(This is my fifth fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. This is the last in a trilogy of 'The Stress of…' series, so I advise you read the first two before you read this. I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Five

The next few weeks were very hard. Raising one newborn child was bad enough but two was even harder. Lucius took paternity leave from the Ministry of Magic, and together the two parents worked hard. Their friends and family visited regularly to help and even babysat occasionally so the couple could still have evenings together.

Eventually a routine was established and it served very well. It lasted several years.

Then, suddenly, eleven years seemed to have passed. The letters from Hogwarts arrived and the twins were overjoyed.

"Mother. Father. They're here. The letters!" Drake cried out, taking the letters from the two barn owls delivering them. Hermione and Lucius walked into the kitchen, smiling at their eldest son's eagerness. Faye ran over to her brother and snatched her letter. Both children read their letters silently, their eyes scanning the page at a quick pace; just like their mother.

Lucinda and Lucas (the second pair of Malfoy twins) were holding onto Hermione's legs as they gazed at their other twin siblings. Just like Drake and Faye, they were opposites. Lucinda had her father's eyes and mother's hair and Lucas had his mother's eyes and father's hair.

Ande, their middle child, entered last and watched his older siblings with an envious expression on his face. At eight years old, he was disappointed about not being able to go to Hogwarts yet. Lucius noticed this scowl and chuckled.

"It will be your turn someday Ande." He said warmly, putting his arm around his son's shoulders. Ande turned his head up to look at his father and smiled, his grey eyes glinting mischievously

"I know Father….I know." He replied as his father rubbed his head, causing his straight brown hair to get messed up in a Potter-like fashion.

Hermione walked over to her children who had finished reading their letters, and the second twins followed on their short legs that three year olds so commonly have.

"Well?" She asked expectantly as Lucius and Ande also walked over.

"We've both been accepted, and here are the lists of things we need." They handed their parents the lists which were identical.

"Still no brooms for first years I see." Lucius said, grinning. Hermione punched his arm lightly in a mocking manner.

"Alright. We'll go to Diagon alley later today. First though…breakfast." Hermione announced as all five Malfoy children seated themselves around the table, and Hermione started to magically produce a wonderful breakfast; just as Mrs. Weasley had taught her over the years.

The family ate, got ready and left for Diagon alley. Several hours later they had returned with everything they needed; ranging from spell books to potion ingredients to owls for each of their children. Drake hadn't gotten the broom he wanted; the Moonglider9000. He'd sulked for an hour but eventually got over it. They'd also bought their children their wands, and both were delighted. Faye's was 10 inches, made of Ebony, with a unicorn hair core. Drake's was 12 inches, made of Willow and with a dragon heartstring core.

A fortnight passed; with several visits from their muggle grandparents, and wizarding friends (like the Weasleys) and then suddenly the twins were off to Hogwarts.

Their parents waved as the oh-so familiar scarlet train left platform 9 and ¾. The twins waved back before seating themselves in a compartment with some new students.

They arrived at Hogwarts and everything went splendidly. Drake went to Slytherin and Faye went to Gryffindor. It had taken several minutes for the sorting hat to decide, as both children had qualities for all four houses. Eventually it put them in their parent's old houses.

Over the year many things happened at Malfoy manner, and many more happened at Hogwarts. Both children kept in regular contact with their family, and came home every holiday. After the year was over they came home with many stories of Hogwarts, which delighted their younger siblings for hours. Ande, Lucas and Lucinda couldn't wait to start themselves, but that would not happen for several more years.


	6. Chapter 6

(This is my fifth fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. This is the last in a trilogy of 'The Stress of…' series, so I advise you read the first two before you read this. I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Six

And so several years did indeed pass. Faye and Drake continued their education and Ande started his; he was sorted into Hufflepuff. Finally it was Lucas and Lucinda's turns and they both went to Ravenclaw.

Eventually all their children left Hogwarts, each with amazing O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. In all subjects, all five children got all Outstandings. Their parents were very proud.

Each child went off to do different things. Faye and Drake worked in the Ministry of Magic with their father who actually rose to become Minister of Magic; despite his dark past. Ande worked as a healer in St Mungo's. Lucas and Lucinda became Potioneers (among other things) together and discovered several new potions throughout their career. They also invented several new charms and spells. They truly are the smartest Ravenclaws to date.

So, decades passed. Each of their own children had their own families. In fact, Ande married Harry's daughter, and Ron's son married Lucinda. This created even stronger ties between the three friends.

Lucius retired as Minister of Magic and Faye took over; she was the first witch to ever be Ministeress of Magic.

Lucius and Hermione grew old with one another and their love was always as strong as it was when Hermione was at school and had a crush on her potions teacher. They grew together, produced children together, and loved one another.

Their lives were full and fruitful. They didn't regret one day. They argued rarely and had few bad memories. Their lives had of course been stressful, what with Hermione's N.E.W.T.S and their marriage so many decades ago as well as raising five children, but they wouldn't change one part of it.

Lucius was the first to pass on and it had been terribly sad for Hermione and her children. They knew he'd leave first because the age gap was large. Hermione followed a few years later, as her life without Lucius was almost too much to bear; despite having her loving children. Their grandchildren, all eighteen of them, had known both Grandparents for a long time before they passed on. When they finally did, everyone mourned, but they were never truly forgotten. Even now, as the Malfoy children themselves grow old, Lucius and Hermione are still remembered. Their lives are remembered because despite all the worries, and anxiousness and stress…they led extraordinary lives full of love and joy.

Because that is what life is and Lucius and Hermione Malfoy truly enjoyed life, and everything that came with it.


End file.
